Breaking Through
by saiyan-twinz
Summary: Pan is a successful and famous instructor at her grandfathers company, Trunks is the dashing young CEO of Capsule Corp, Will they get together by themselves, or will fate intervene?
1. Prologue

_Howdy all, after a long period of time in hibernation, saiyan_twinz has finally decided to come out of hiding to grace your presence once again ^_^(). This is my new fic and may or may not be continued….. I know that sounds awfully like a threat but this story is simply here to satiate my need to write. God knows I hardly have any spare time left to do this. **Sigh** ahhhh well, less blathering more story. _

**_N.B: _**_If I've inadvertently used any Australianisms that you don't understand leave a review and I'll make sure that I can clarify it. _

Breaking Through 

            Pan strode determinedly through the halls of Satan Incorporated. The towel around her neck swung violently as she made her way past the many training arena's built to teach the general public the beauty of martial arts. She was dressed in baggy white sweatpants and a black singlet top bearing the two symbols of her masters. Goku and Hercule. Pan had just come from completing a workout with her 'black belt' students, the crème de la crème of Satans Dojo. Mere child's play. The towel was a ruse, a mere cosmetic addition to her outfit to make her seem more…human. It put the minds of her pupils at ease, to know that Pan, granddaughter of the earths saviour had weaknesses just like everyone else. 

Pfffffft, yeah right.

            As she walked towards her goal, people called out to her and waved, she ignored them and continued on towards the thick double doors that held the key to her concerns. She pushed them open violently, causing the platinum doors to shudder on their hinges. She stood before the lavish office and scanned the room for any sign of life. The large mahogany desk was a stark contrast to the grandeur of the office. The finest timber, silk and metals had been procured to construct the office, yet the owner seemed awfully out of place. 

"Grandpa!!!!"

Pan launched herself at the large figure and they both went toppling. Hercule laughed as he caught Pan in a large bear hug and picked her off of the ground. 

"Pan, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you had classes until 4.30?" 

Pan grinned and put her hands on her hips. 

"I did, but my pupils gave me thirty minutes break" 

She grinned evilly and fished a small package out of the pocket of her pants. 

"They knew that I'd teach them nothing of use unless I got to give you this."

She handed the small parcel over to her grandfather and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Happy Birthday Grandpa!" 

Hercule looked down at the tiny package in his hands and slowly began to unwrap it. Under the layers upon layers of tissue paper lay a small gold charm. It was a talisman, and on it was a set of symbols unfamiliar to the reigning world champ. He looked up enquiringly at Pan. 

"Honey, it's beautiful…….But what is it?" 

Pan smirked and pointed to the two symbols displayed on her top. 

"Its my very own crest. I had Bulma and Trunks help combine yours and grandpa Goku's to give me my own unique design. Keep it with you, and you'll always know if I'm okay. You see the gold glow coming from it?"

Hercule looked at the delicate object and nodded.

"Well, that's a part of my life-force. Bulma helped me to tune it to detect my ki. It will glow as long as I am still breathing, I thought it might help you stop worrying about me so much."

Hercule looked down at the talisman as it emitted a light golden glow, and his eyes filled up with tears. He quickly cleared his throat and turned his back on Pan, swiping quickly at his eyes. 

"Sugar pea, this has to be one of the best presents I've ever received. Now I know I've made the right decision, you're so grown-up, you'll be perfect." 

Pan frowned. What on earth was her Grandfather talking about. She had to find out.

"Grandpa…what-"

Hercule swallowed nervously and turned back around, steering Pan towards the double doors. 

"Never mind, Never mind. Just an old mans ramblings. Nothing at all to concern yourself about… Now run along and have fun, but make sure you're ready for the meeting at 6.00pm in the conference room. Bye Sweetie." 

With that Hercule shoved Pan out the doors and shut them behind her. Pan stood in the doorway staring at the locked doors.

*How odd!!! I wonder what he's up to* 

With one final glance at the doors, Pan shrugged and headed off to complete her training with her last students for the day.

*Oh well, I'll find out soon enough* 

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

            The training had gone according to plan, her pupils were well trained and their examinations should go off without a hitch. The group contained about 30 men and women aged from 18-30, all cooling down, stretching and chatting to one another. It was an interesting experience teaching such a diverse group of students. Pan found it a challenge to curb her powers in the presence of 'normal' people, as growing up with the Z fighters meant that she could just be herself. She found it much more difficult to act weak…. It went against all her Saiyan and primal human instincts. She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of one of her pupils voice. 

"Sensei, is there any way that I'd be able to get additional tutoring before the exam? Tonight maybe? My place?"

Pans eyes quickly focused on the owner of the voice. It was a young man called Kobi, one of her more…… interesting students. He was obviously a jock, blonde hair, blue eyes and a body to die for. He could get any girl he wanted and he knew it. Pan however was not the type to fall head over heels in lust. She glanced up and looked into his eyes. His body language and the expression in his face confirmed what she heard in his voice. 

Hunger. 

Pan smiled coyly and laughed silently to herself. She'd make the boy suffer. 

"Sorry Kobi what were you saying?" 

Pan grabbed a handtowel from the rack on the nearby wall and made to mop sweat from her neck. She could feel his eyes on her, but she continued with the pretence just to make him suffer. Kobi faltered, Pan felt his ki spike and then quiver slightly as he attempted to regain his composure. She was one of the most famous women in the world, and he was trying to ask her out on a date. 

"I uh……I was wondering if you….. wanted to go out with me tonight. I know this great new place that just op-" 

Pan kicked herself. He meant it. The hunger in his eyes had been replaced by something else. Hope. She cursed herself a few more times before throwing the towel into a clothes hamper. 

"Kobi, you're a great guy and all, but there _is_ a company policy that condemns employees from dating students, and I-"

Pan didn't even get to finish her rejection.

"But you're the heiress. _You _make the rules." 

Pan sighed and bent down in order to stretch her lower back and legs.  

"Look. That's just a rumor, I-"

She stopped mid sentence as she felt someone's hand one her butt. THAT was the last straw, she spun around drew back her fist and aimed it at the bottom-pinching scum. Before it impacted, a large hand grasped her wrist. 

"TRUNKS?!?!?!?" 

The lavender-haired demi-saiyan smirked down from directly in front of her in a suit and tie. Like father, like son. 

"What the hell is going on? Who-" 

She glanced from Kobi to Trunks. Kobi was standing three meters away, and was looking wide eyed at the two individuals standing before him. Pan Son, Heiress of Satan Incorporated and Trunks Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corporation, the largest organisation in the world, looked like they were both about to seriously maim one another. Pans glared at Trunks. 

"So it was _YOU_!" 

Trunks smirked again and dropped her wrist. 

"I thought you'd like my greeting. I just wasn't expecting it to be so easy to catch you offguard." 

Pan scowled and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

"Bastard!" 

Trunks glanced from the still dumbfounded Kobi to Pan. 

"Or maybe you were too _busy_ to notice." 

Trunks watched as Pans eyes glinted and one eyebrow flicked up in annoyance. It was a habit that he had learned to fear, but instead kicking his ass, Pan smiled and turned back to the group of onlookers.

"OKAY GUYS, CLASS DISMISSED SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!" 

A small groan rose from the students but they grudgingly complied. However, as soon as the group got outside the doors, they ran to the nearest window and peeked in. There was no way in hell they were going to miss out on THIS! Pan turned back to Trunks and scowled at him, it took all her effort to stay mad at him. Besides, what were best friends for. 

"So what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Trunks chuckled and slung a large arm around Pans tiny shoulders. 

"Oh dear Pan-chan, now you're starting to sound like my father. All you need to do now is grab a spandex training suit and call everyone brat."

Pan swiped at  Trunks' arm in frustration.

"TRUNKS!!!!!"

He put his hands up in the air, and slowly backed away from the pocket volcano. 

"Okay, okay calm down. Can't I drop by once in a while to say 'hi' anymore?" 

Pan raised both eyebrows skeptically.

"All right, I wanted to spar…..I'm sure even you'll believe that!" 

Pan laughed and lowered into a fighting stance.

"Why didn't you say so sooner."

Trunks took off his jacket, shoes and shirt to reveal a black singlet. He then smirked and lowered into his own stance.

"Oh, by the way, you'd better not do anything stupid, your fanclub is still watching."

With that last comment, Trunks launched himself towards her. Pan looked shocked and glanced towards the large windows. The tufts of hair sticking up from the bottom of the windows were the only indication that anyone was there. Her glance distracted her long enough for Trunks to land a heavy blow on her shoulder. She grimaced and rotated her arm slowly.

"Low blow Trunks. You're gonna pay for that."

Trunks stood upright and yawned.

"Really? I don't think so, you see…"

She crouched and aimed a kick at the back of Trunks knees. His reaction was too slow as his legs crumpled underneath him. Trunks put his hands on the floor ready to push himself up again. 

"Now who's fighting dirty?" 

Pan smirked and aimed a kick at his exposed midsection. Trunks anticipated the move and grabbed her leg, throwing her at one of the walls. Pan twisted in mid air, landed feet first on the wall, and pushed off towards Trunks with her right arm pulled back. Trunks pushed himself upright and readied himself for her attack. Pans fist flew towards his face, but Trunks blocked it. They exchanged a few more blows before Pan slipped her right leg behind Trunks' left and hit him open-palmed in the center of his chest. Trunks eyes widened as he fell heavily on his back to the ground. Pan seized the opportunity and straddled his waist, pinning his arms either side of his head. Trunks squirmed madly to get free. She grinned at the pained expression on his face. 

"Gotcha!"

Trunks smirked.

"You think so, do you?" 

Pan's eyes widened as she felt Trunks legs lock around her waist and pull.

"You see…..that's the…advantage of fighting….ah….a waif. You're too….light to….pin anyone."

Trunks dug his heel into Pan's solar plexus. Pan gasped as she felt her lungs empty of air, and tightened her grip on Trunks waist.

Both fighters grimaced as they slowly ran out of oxygen. Pan smirked as an idea struck her.

"You know…. This looks….more like….something out of the …..Karma Sutra…than a……sparring session."

Trunks eyes widened, as he quickly let go of his hold on Pan's waist. Pan took the opportunity and leaned close to Trunks' ear. 

"Awww, c'mon Trunks I _know_ you'd like it."

Trunks gulped noisily and Pan felt his heart start to race. She laughed and stood up offering him her hand. 

"Man Trunks, you haven't changed a bit since our trip to find the black star dragonballs!"

Trunks batted away her hand and scowled, murmuring something about 'seduction' not being a fair fighting technique. 

Pan laughed and slung an arm around Trunks' waist giving him a hug. 

"That's exactly why one day women will rule the universe. We can turn men into quivering piles of mush with the bat of an eye…"

She struck one of her parent's old poses.

"…we strike fear into the hearts of self-proclaimed bachelors. We.."

Trunks clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"No more….I've had _enough_ of you today."

Pan tugged his hand away grinning. She ran and grabbed the rest of her stuff before turning off the lights and walking towards the door.

"So what are you up to now?"

Trunks grabbed his briefcase and the rest of his clothes, and trotted after Pan.

"At 6.30 I've gotta meet with a new protégé. I've got to teach them the ropes of CEOing. Lucky me!"

Pan snorted.

"Well at least that's better than having to sit through a meeting listening to boring-assed old men give speeches about how grandpa Satan and I can improve our dealings with corporate customers."

They walked through the doors to the training room and walked through the elaborate passageways until they got to the door of Pans quarters. This was practically her home. She hardly ever had the time to stay at her parents place, and besides the place was sooooo much better.

Trunks smirked and turned his head to hide it. Pan caught it out of the corner of her eye. 

"What's that look for? Is everyone going insane today? First Grandpa and now you!!!"

Trunks said nothing and continued to smirk.

"Oh I don't care, its probably something stupid anyway."

She scowled as she placed her hand in the mould near her door, and keyed in her password. It blipped and pricked her finger. 

"AUTHORISATION COMPLETE. WELCOME HOME MS SATAN!" 

The doors slid open and Pan walked through. She turned to Trunks and gestured to the scanner. 

"C'mon hurry up, you know it won't let you through without it."

Trunks frowned at Pan.

"I did design the damned thing Pan."

He walked up to the terminal and pressed a couple of buttons. 

"WELCOME MASTER. FULL SYSTEMS ACCESS GRANTED."

Trunks smirked and walked easily in through the doors. Pan sweat-dropped.  

"Did you really have to do that?"

Trunks sat himself down on one of the leather recliners lined up along the wall. He put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes.

"Absolutely." 

Pan laughed and threw her towel at the demi-saiyan, walking into her en-suite and closing the door.  

"Go and have a shower or you'll be late." 

Trunks looked at his watch. It read 5.30pm.

"What do you mean, I have over an hour."

Trunks could hear her laughing over the roar of the shower.

"Trunks! It'll take you an hour alone to do your hair."

He scowled and walked towards the security terminal near the door. He pressed a few buttons and grinned in satisfaction as he heard Pan yell from the shower.

"TRUNKS!!!! TURN ON THE HOT WATER YOU EVIL BASTARD!!"

Trunks grinned and restored the showers water to normal. He checked his watch again. If he wasn't careful he would be late…. And wouldn't _that_ be a pity. 

Trunks walked to the door of the ensuite and rapped on it slowly.

"I'm heading home. I'll catch up with you later tonight."

Pan opened the door and walked out in a towel. Her hair was wet and little beads of water glistened off her shoulders. Trunks gaped. 

"Okay, hope your tutoring goes well."

Trunks regained his composure and gathered up his things quickly.

"Uh….yeah….I'm sure it will. See you later tonight."

Trunks all but ran out the door. 

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

Pan made her way quickly through the halls of Satan Incorporated. It was 6.05pm and she was running late for that meeting.

*Man are they gonna be pissed off if I come in late* 

~~~~~

Pan remembered back to her earlier days in the management side of her grandfathers organisation. The 'old hands' (or rather the old men) who acted as advisers to her grandfather were skeptical as to the role that Pan would be playing. They did not think that she had the mind to help with the running of the multi-national, and hated her even more when some of her ideas helped to catapult _Satan _into the competitive world market.

~~~~~~

After snapping back from her daydream, Pan realized that she was standing outside the doors to the conference room. This was the room where important decisions were made, and where managers from many nations came to listen to the wise words of their CEO. Pan pushed the mahogany doors open to reveal a huge caucus. There were people everywhere, but a quick scan of the room revealed that her grandfather was still not here. 

*phew* 

She strode over to the top end of the table next to her grandfathers seat and sat herself down. Waving and greeting some of her more friendly associates. She wondered what was going on. This was insane. Never had she seen so many corporate managers in the one room. Whatever her grandfather was going to announce would knock the socks off of the entire room. She could sense it. After 10 minutes of idle chat with the other board members, Hercule Satan finally made his grand entrance, bursting through the double mahogany doors and gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Pan had to admit, as far as fighting skills were concerned, her grandfather was a little slow on the uptake, but when it came to performances, he had an uncanny ability to draw the love and adoration from an entire room of people. Hercule strode up to the end of the table, but did not sit. Pan could see the talisman she gave him hanging around his neck. It glowed softly in the dimly lit room. 

"Friends and colleagues, I will not keep you long. I am sure that you are are wondering why I called you all here today. As you know today I turned 70, and even though I love this company to pieces, I have decided to step down and hand the company over to a most trusted employee."

Everyone in the room gasped and started murmuring about their bosses new decision. 

"I know that this is going to be difficult, but I want you to ensure that the changeover runs as smoothly as possible. So I would like to announce that Pan Son, my granddaughter will be taking over the reigns at Capsule Corporation."

Pan looked dumbfounded as many people in the room cheered and whistled their approval. A group of older men in the corner glared at her and whispered amongst themselves. Pan knew that the man at the center of the group, Michael Connor, was the expected heir. He had a great deal of experience and had lead her grandfather to many victorious take-over bids. He stood up to address Mr Satan. 

"Excuse me Mr Satan, but is Pan the best candidate for the position. I mean she's basically a child."

He turned to Pan and glared.

"No offence intended of course."

Mr Satan pursed his lips but kept his composure, as he felt the pendant glow brighter. 

"I concede that Pan may not have as much experience as some others, but that is exactly why she will be perfect for the position. She has not been corrupted by the nature of management jobs, and besides it will be great from a marketing point of view."

Hercule turned on a projector, and a graph appeared in the middle of the table. 

"This is a graph of sales recorded at Capsule corporation 10 years ago. That was the time when Trunks Briefs took over. You can see that when he took over, the Corporation achieved a sales increase of 128%. As we all know he has a cult following and Capsule is now the largest company on the globe. Now Pan here is essentially the female version of Mr Briefs, and we believe that her image will help both our female and _male_ customer numbers."

Pan turned red and slid down in her seat in embarrassment. The other members of the board chuckled. 

"Besides, I've already thought of her relative inexperience in the corporate world and have arranged a tutor…."

Pans ears pricked up and she thought of the events that had unfolded that day. She quickly looked at her watch, "6.31pm", a conversation she had earlier played back in her head.

~~~~~~~~~~

_"So what are you up to now?"_

_Trunks grabbed his briefcase and the rest of his clothes, and trotted after Pan._

_"At 6.30 I've gotta meet with a new protégé. I've got to teach them the ropes of CEOing. Lucky me!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

"…Mr Briefs will ensure that Pan is well equipped to take on the corporate world and lead this company to many more successful take-overs." 

People around her applauded as Pan snapped back to reality and started imagining all the ways she could kill the purple-haired demi-saiyan. 

"Well, that's all for today folks. I don't know about you but I'm going home to celebrate with my family." 

With that final comment from Mr Satan, the rest of the room got up and started gossiping about the events that had just unfolded. Pan put her vicious thoughts of torture and death away while she made her way through the crowd. Smiling as people shook her hand, hugged her and told her what a 'good job' she would do. As soon as she made it out of the mob, she closed her eyes and concentrated to find Trunks' ki. It was hard to concentrate with all the thoughts racing around in her head. When she locked onto it, her eyes flew open and her ki flared.

_He was in her quarters. _

She sprinted through the hallways, narrowly missing opening doors and innocent bystanders. When she reached her quarters, she found that the door was open and the lights were off. In the faint light Pan's Saiyan eyes could make out a figure sitting behind her desk, with their back turned to her. Pan grinned and charged up a small ki ball in the palm of her hand. Obviously Trunks was distracted, his ki felt funny as if it were a bit misplaced. She shrugged and threw the ball towards the person. It was soon after the ball had left her hand she realized that the person in the chair wasn't Trunks. He was somewhere else in the apartment. She had been too furious to see that. Her eyes widened and she felt sick as she watched the ball fly towards her target. She was about to kill an innocent person, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

……..To Be Continued?

There we go, it may not be fantastic but I've got it finally written. Aren't I just the little demon to leave you, dear reader, with such a monstrous cliff-hanger? Ahhhh I'm sure you'll get over it!!! I'd love to know what you guys think about this chapter and whether you want me to continue it or not. I'm not really sure where I want to be heading at the moment, but if you've got any great ideas or want to contact me about something please feel free to…Even if it's something to do with my old stories (wherever they now may be). I love hearing ideas and opinions……Who is sitting in the chair? Can Pan stop it in time or will the person bite the dust… Will saiyan-twinz find the time to complete another chapter? Find out in the next thrilling installment of "Breaking through" 

_*Sayain-twinz watches as every reader in the room sweat-drops at her awful announcer impersonation* ^_^()_


	2. The Mystery Revealed

Breaking Through – Chapter 2 

Thank you guys for all the kind words you gave me. *Saiyan_twinz starts sobbing like a pageant winner* It was very kind of you all. I must admit I was hoping you guys would guess who 'the person in the chair' is, but really who cares. Anyway, enough of me and back to the story. 

PREVIOUSLY 

In the faint light Pan's Saiyan eyes could make out a figure sitting behind her desk, with their back turned to her. Pan grinned and charged up a small ki ball in the palm of her hand. Obviously Trunks was distracted, his ki felt funny as if it were a bit misplaced. She shrugged and threw the ball towards the person. It was soon after the ball had left her hand she realized that the person in the chair wasn't Trunks. He was somewhere else in the apartment. She had been too furious to see that. Her eyes widened and she felt sick as she watched the ball fly towards her target. She was about to kill an innocent person, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

AND NOW… 

Pan gasped as the small energy ball flew towards its target. It was small enough to only slightly singe Trunks, but to anyone else, the blast would go straight through. Pan judged that there would be no way for her to reach the blast in time, so she did the next best thing. 

"TRUNKS!!! HELP!!!!!"

Nearly as soon as she had finished yelling, Trunks appeared in the room. He glanced at the blast and his eyes widened. It was getting closer and closer to the desk. Trunks flew towards it to try to deflect it. 

But he was too late.

The blast hit the person in the middle of the back, and they slumped in their seat before letting out a pained gasp. Pan stood shaking in the doorway, her hand still hovered where she had fired the energy ball. Slowly the person in the chair turned around to reveal a female form. 

"SHIT!!! TRUNKS YOU ASS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Pan smiled as she recognized the voice. Only one woman she knew would be able to take that blast and still be able to yell.

"BRA!!!"

Pan flew at the blue-haired girl and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. 

"Youcan'tbelievehowgladIamtoseeyouatthemomentithoughtiwasgoingtokillaninnocentpersonbutnowyou'rehereand-"

Bra grimaced as Pan squeezed on the burn mark on her back.

"Owwww!!! Pan it was YOU?"

Bra looked at the younger Saiyan incredulously. Pan shrunk back and hung her head. 

"mmmmhmmmm" 

Bra walked to the mirror to examine the damage, leaving Pan to wallow in her shame. On her back, Bra could see a burnt hole, and a bit of singed skin where the blast had made a direct hit. She grimaced as she felt around the area, inspecting the wound. Trunks stood dumfounded, looking from Bra to Pan alternatively. 

"Wow, my 'lets surprise Pan' plan really backfired on me didn't it?"

Pan simply glared at Trunks in response. She didn't hate him, she could never really hate him, she was just simply pissed off.

Bra turned and smiled at her brother and then at Pan. 

"Oh never mind about that Trunks, I'm fine. And I'm sure that Pan will be more than willing to buy me a replacement top, _now wont you Pan???_"

Pan sighed in relief; Bra had the incredible ability to make anyone do something for her without sounding too bossy. Besides, what was a couple of hundred dollars to the health of a close friend?

"But of course Bra!! I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Bra gave Pan one of her sweetest smiles. The ones she saved up primarily for Vegeta. Bra walked up towards Pan, and without warning, gave her a hug. Pan stood still, shocked. Bra noticed and thumped Pan on the back. 

"Is that a more appropriate response for you Pan? Trunks dropped by a couple of days ago and asked me to come see you. I was trying to congratulate you….DUMBASS!" 

Pan grinned and rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. 

"Oh right, the job thing!" 

Too many thoughts were flying around Pan's head. There was no way that she was going to be able to think clearly for another couple of days. Bra and Trunks both shook their heads.

"Okay Pan, I was going to start your training tonight but I don't think we'll get much done. In my professional opinion I believe that for the sake of your managerial future you should-"

Bra rolled her eyes and started walking out the door. She latched onto Pan's sleeve and dragged her away from Trunks' ranting. Pan waved to Trunks as she was pulled out the door, mouthing 'I'll call you'. Trunks stood blinking in the middle of the office as the two walked out the door. 

"Bye."

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

As soon as they had rounded the corner, Bra dropped Pans arm and slowly started walking towards the exit. Pan frowned and jogged to catch up to her friend. 

"Hey Bra!!! BRA!!! What's up, I thought we were going out to celebrate?"

Bra screwed up her nose and frowned. 

"With _you?_ I don't _think_ so."

Pan stopped walking with a confused expression on her face. What had happened to her best friend to make her act like such a bitch? Why then did she put on such an act in front of Trunks? None of it made any sense. 

"I don't understand?"

Bra sneered, her once sparkling blue eyes now only revealed coldness and bitterness. She turned her back to Pan and glanced casually over her shoulder. 

"I don't expect you would understand, coming from a third class family and all. I wouldn't be caught dead going clubbing with you!! It would ruin my reputation."

Pans pride was wounded. She could easily handle personal attacks. She had experienced that all through the hell otherwise known as high school. She could not, however sit idly by while her supposed best friend insulted her family and her ancestry. She clenched her fist at her side and tried to control her own emotions. She had to understand why all of this was happening. Why Bra had suddenly turned…mean. 

"You have absolutely no right to speak about my family that way. You of all people."

Bra stiffened and turned to face her once again. Pan braced herself for a verbal or physical attack, but none came. Instead, Bra did something that confused Pan to hell. She smiled. Not a menacing grin or a conniving smirk. It was a genuine grin. Pan relaxed her stance and stared incredulously at the blue-haired demi-saiyan before her.

"BRA!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Bra grinned wider and patted Pan on the arm. 

"Oh nothing….nothing at all. Just a little experiment. Hurry up, otherwise we'll be late."

Bra grabbed onto Pans arm and tried to pull her out of the door. To anyone else watching, Bra was having a very difficult time trying to pull the significantly shorter girl out of the door. Bra had the advantage of her mother's height; she stood at an intimidating 5'8 (177cm). Pan however got her height from her mother's genes, and stood at a mere 5'4 (165cm). Pan had her arms crossed and a wild glint in her eyes, she was insistent on remaining where she was. 

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is WRONG WITH YOU!! First you get all excited and drag me out the door, while Trunks was talking I might add, and as soon as we get out of his sight you go all Vegeta on my ass. Now you're back to your normal bubbly self. So what is it, schizophrenia, bi-polar mood disorder, or are you just a sociopath?" 

Bra laughed and slung an arm around Pans tiny shoulders. 

"I was diversifying my acting skills. Anyway my agent rang up today and said I've been offered a part in an 'as-of-yet-unnamed' film about the Amazons, I was trying to be cruel and heartless, and by your reaction I think it worked. I fly out to South America tomorrow, so this is a double celebration." 

Pan shook her head and let Bra lead her out the door. 

"I'm just surprised you can still use the word 'diversifying' in a sentence. I was sure that your IQ was going to drop 50 points by the end of your modeling stint." 

They both laughed. 

"Ahh well, that would still place me about average wouldn't it. Thank you genetics." 

Pan rolled her eyes. 

"I'm just thankful that my father got Grandma's IQ instead of Grandpa Goku's."

Bra laughed, and they both exited Satan Incorporated's grounds. 

"Yeah, just look at poor Goten."

They had finally reached the car-park where Bra had parked her car. Unlike the majority of the population, Bra avoided capsule cars. Pan had a theory that Bra desperately did not want to take over from her elder brother because she had seen what an impact it had on his life and was not willing to follow suit. She therefore tried to distance herself from anything related to the corporation; particularly capsules. Pan could only gape at Bra's car. It was a royal blue BMW Z3 roadster. It was a car unobtainable to 99.999% of the population; yet here one was, sitting right in front of her face.  Pan struggled to get her thoughts back on track. She really should defend her uncle.

"Goten's not dumb…..he's just a bit… naïve."

Bra smirked and raised an eyebrow, jumping easily over the car door and into the drivers seat.  

"Not from what I've heard." 

Pan blanched. 

"BRAAAA!!! I could have done without the mental imagery thankyoverymuch."

Bra leaned over and unlocked the door for Pan. 

"Oh grow up! Sex is a natural and beautiful thing, and c'mon who doesn't want to talk about it?"

Pan raised her hand as she quickly got in the passengers side.

"Me!!! I don't want to talk about sex when it involves my _uncle_."

Bra snorted, starting up the engine and putting the car in reverse. 

"I suppose you think _I_ want to talk about my brother's sex life?"

Pan scowled and crossed her arms protectively over her chest. 

"Aww c'mon not you too…. I thought only the media, your Mom and my Grandma were dead set on Trunks and me being together. Girls grow out of crushes Bra. I did a long time ago. Anyway, it's too much of a hassle. I mean, _normal_ guys are scared of me, and the only strong men on this planet are: Trunks, Goten, Uub, Yamcha, Tien, My Dad, Vegeta and Krillin. I'm pretty sure that half of those matches are considered illegal in many countries."

Bra chuckled and waved to a car full of guys tooting at them.

"Geez Pan! I didn't know you were that touchy about it. You are gonna come back to CC, we'll get all done up, and lets see if we can't fix you up with a suitable man by the end of tonight."

Pan sighed in frustration.

"BRA! You haven't been listening to a word I've said have you? I don't _need_ anyone!"

Bra looked over at her passenger with a slight scowl on her face.

"Huh?"

Pan rolled her eyes, and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Oh it doesn't matter!!! Just step on it Bra, show me what this thing can do."

Bra smirked and stepped down hard on the accelerator. The engine roared and the two young demi-saiyans disappeared into the night sky. 

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

Trunks stood dumbfounded staring at the plethora of rooms that made up Pan's apartment. He'd been dumped. Again. After a week of careful planning and deliberation, his very own sister had managed to ruin his night out with Pan. He sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his hair. He had wanted to do something really special for her tonight. Through all the years, she had been the only one that he could turn to with any problem. She had never judged, and was always there as a shoulder to lean on. Now it was his turn to play the confidant. He walked over to her desk and scanned the pictures of family and friends. He smiled and picked one up, examining it closely and grinning. It was a photo of Pan and himself at last year's Martial Arts tournament. They had both competed in the final match, of which Trunks had narrowly won. The photo was of Trunks holding Pan in his arms. One arm was underneath her knees, the other supporting her upper back. Despite looking like he had been hit with a mountain, he was grinning widely, as was Pan. She had one arm looped around his neck; the other made a peace sign at the camera. One of her eyes was half closed and there were cuts and bruises all over her face, but she was still laughing. Trunks couldn't help himself, he grinned remembering how much fun he had that day. No irritating meetings to attend, no boring people to entertain, and no need to act in front of people. Trunks' face slackened for a moment before tensing up again with steely resolve.

*I don't care if I have to lock Bra in her room, I'm going to celebrate with Pan the way I planned.*

He carefully replaced the picture back on Pan's desk and strode out the door. He locked the door and deactivated the Master override, before turning on his heel and running through the private corridors of Satan Inc. to the limousine waiting for him out back. As soon as he got in, he picked up the phone and used his speed dial. 

"Hello, Barnes? Trunks Briefs here. Is everything prepared?…..Good, have everything packed and ready to go in a few hours….I hope so too. See you in a few days hopefully."

Trunks leaned forward and pressed the intercom button. 

"Home please."

The chauffer smiled at him from the rear-vision mirror. 

"Certainly sir. Estimated time of arrival, 40 minutes"

Trunks smiled and sat back in his seat, thinking about Pan's reaction.     

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

"NO WAY!!!" 

Pan yelled as Bra flashed a tiny leather skirt in front of her face. Bra frowned as she slowly examined the article of clothing. 

"I don't see what's wrong with it…It'd look pretty good on you."

Pan slowly backed away from her, her face displayed her terror. 

"NO! Don't you have anything of the double leg variety? You know, pants…jeans? Anything?"

Bra turned and rummaged through her walk-in-robe for a couple of second before exclaiming in triumph.

"Ha-ha!"

Pan cringed as she poked her head around the corner. Bra held up a pair of black leather pants, for some reason they looked too small for Bra. Pan studied the pants carefully.

"Is that all you've got?"

Bra scanned the rest of the robe, but after a few seconds shook her head.

"Fraid so. Everything else would be too long for you, shortass. And I'm not about to let you hack into my designer jeans for one night's use. These were my favorite pair when I was younger. Grew out of them too quickly though!"  

Pan appeared to contemplate the thought of wearing the 'oh-so-tight-leather-pants' before paling and running towards the door.  

"You know, why don't I just borrow something of Trunks'? He's bound to have something more my style."

Bra's eyes widened and she dove to shut the door. 

"Oh no you don't missy. Tonight, you're _mine_." 

Pan sighed in defeat, and Bra gleefully threw the pants and a tank top at the younger girl. Pan examined the clothes in her hands and glared back up at her. 

"Remind me, why am I friends with you again?" 

Bra smirked as she rummaged through her suitcases.

"Because I'm the only creature on this planet that can put up with all your shit!"   

Pan pouted and crossed her arms. 

"What about you? You're much more effort to be around than anyone I know."

Bra grinned triumphantly and rested her hands on her hips. 

"Yeah, but I bring energy to your otherwise drab lives. It's a hobby of mine."

Pan chuckled and walked into Bra's bathroom in order to get changed. Her friend was utterly mad, but she had to admit, life just would not be the same without her friend's quirkiness. Pan sighed as she looked at the outfit Bra had picked out for her. How she got herself into these things, she really didn't know. If only she had the ability to say 'no' to more people when they asked her to do things like this. Pan slipped her work clothes off and struggled with the clothes for a few minutes.

*Oh well, it's only one night. Surely I can go one night without seeing someone I know*

Pan gulped as she looked in the mirror. If she saw anyone she knew, she would never live down the shame. The pants were a perfect fit. Well, as perfect as leather pants could be. The tank top was _tiny _to say the least. It was blood red and had 'Royalty' scrawled across the front in white lettering. Pan frowned, for some reason she did not feel comfortable wearing the top. She always associated anything royal to Vegeta or Bra, not herself.

*Oh well, I'm doing this for Bra. I only see her a couple of times a year now, so I'd better make it worth her while.*

Despite loving Bra like a sister, Pan could not help but wish she could have talked to Trunks a little bit. He was like a big brother, only not. Pan found that strange. She saw Bra, Bulma and Vegeta as a second family, but not Trunks. There was some indiscernible quality that made him different from the rest of his family. Somehow Pan could not put her finger on what it was…….Or did not want to.         

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!?!? Aren't you ready yet?"

The small demi-saiyan checked herself quickly in the mirror before hesitantly opening the door and stepping out to model in front of Bra. The older girl ran her eyes up and down Pan, taking in the effect of the costume. She smirked and kicked a pair of boots in Pan's direction. 

"Here! Put these on, and my masterpiece will be complete."

Pan bent over, and tried as best as she could to put the boots on her feet. She cursed as the leather strained against her movement. 

"I don't know how you expect me to dance in these. I can barely bend over." 

Bra grinned evilly. 

"That may be a good thing tonight." 

Pan finished doing up her shoes and straightened up, glaring at Bra. 

"I already told you, I don't want-"

Bra closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you don't want or need a guy at the moment. Neither do I. I just want to have a bit of fun. So grab your stuff, and lets get out of here."

Pan grabbed her cards, a couple of hundred in cash and her key and encapsulated them. Bra grabbed her purse and her car keys and both girls headed out towards the garage. When they got there, Bra threw Pan a separate set of keys to her own. 

"Here! You should probably rock up separate to me, that way we'll draw less attention to ourselves. I'll take my car, and you can take the bike." 

Bra gestured to a black sports bike in the corner of the garage. Pan's eyes glittered as she made her way around the new machine. When she got to the back she grinned in delight. Instead of having the usual "CCdemobike" on the number plates, it had 'P-chan' instead. 

"I thought you'd like that! Since I'm not going to see you for another 6 months, I thought I'd give you an early birthday gift. The pants are yours too, as is that jacket and helmet sitting on the seat."

Pan turned from drooling over the bike and sprung towards Bra, knocking the taller girl over. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" 

Bra grinned at her best friend and patted Pan on the back.

"Okay Pan, you're getting my ass dirty. C'mon, we're late enough as it is."

Pan untangled herself from Bra and ran towards the bike, quickly throwing on the jacket and helmet. Bra chuckled as she raced to her car. 

"Bet I can beat you there, Pan!"

Pan flipped up the visor on her helmet. There was a familiar glint in her eyes; she loved challenges.

"Oh really? I don't think so."

With that, Pan kicked the stand up and turned the keys in the ignition. Bra smirked and started her motor, staring defiantly over at Pan. 

"Ready to lose?"

Pan laughed and revved the motor. 

"Never!" 

The sound of screeching tires broke through the peacefulness of the night, as the two girls sped towards Satan city. 

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

Trunks sat in his limo, struggling to remain awake. He had been up at 4:00am that morning training with his father, and he was now physically and emotionally drained. Just as he was about to doze off, Trunks was startled awake as the limo swerved off the road, and onto the edge of the road. Trunks looked out the window and spotted a bike, and what looked to be Bra's car screaming along in the opposite direction. Trunks grinned as he watched the figure on the bike showing off in front of his sister. 

*Probably some guy trying to show off in front of my sister. I should probably check it out just in case.*

Trunks pressed the comm., and told the driver to continue back to CC without him. With that, Trunks opened up the sunroof, and flew out into the night sky. He could still make out the two figures zooming through traffic. The guy on the bike was really giving it to Bra. Trunks grinned. His sister was not going to like that. She was the biggest show-off that ever lived, and she certainly would not appreciate being outshone. Trunks zoomed down for a closer look. He studied the guy on the bike closely. Or was it a guy? Trunks strained his eyes to see. In the moonlight he could just make out a lithe figure sitting on what looked to be one of the new CC proto-types. Trunks frowned. Those models weren't supposed to be released for public sale until mid November, so what was this one doing on the streets? Trunks followed along for some time, the bike had pulled away in the traffic, dodging and weaving in between the traffic. Trunks continued to follow it. Eager to figure out whom the mystery rider was. After a few more minutes riding, the biker suddenly stopped at what appeared to be a nightclub. Trunks quickly descended from the sky to the side of the building, hoping that the night sky would give him adequate cover. He took off his jacket, tie and glasses, and ran around the corner trying to get a glimpse at the face of the skilled rider. People swarmed about the entry, lining up in hopes of getting in. Trunks strained to see over the masses of people. To his surprise he saw the rider out of the corner of his eye unzipping their jacket, and he realized that the rider was _definitely _female. Trunks ran his eyes over the mystery woman's body. 

*Wow! She's hot.*

The woman pulled off the jacket, and placed it over the seat of the bike. She then lifted her hands to the bottom of the helmet, Trunks stared in anticipation. 

"Trunks?" 

He tore his eyes away from the entrancing figure, spinning to see who called his name. Standing in front of him was Bra. She had one hand on her hip, and her purse in the other. 

"What are _you _doing _here? _You weren't following us were you?"

She glared at the nervous expression on Trunks' face. 

"No, I was heading home when you and your sexy biker friend over there ran me off the road. By the way where's Pan? I need to talk to her for a moment. Did she go back to CC?" 

Bra stared at Trunks incredulously; surely her genius brother could not be _that_ thick! Could he? By the expression on Trunks face, he had not figured it out. She sighed and put a hand on Trunks' arm. 

"Brother dear, try to locate Pan's Ki."

Trunks frowned and shut his eyes. Bra grinned as her brother's eyes snapped open.   

"She's here?" 

Bra nodded. 

"Then the biker? That was _Pan_!?!?!?"

Bra smirked as Trunks' face turned interesting shades of red and purple. She placed an arm through her brothers, and  tried to walk him to the entrance of the club. 

"C'mon Trunks lets go find Pan, so you can tell her how damn 'hot' you think she is." 

Trunks paled and dug his feet into the concrete, stopping Bra in her tracks. He grabbed both her wrists and held them out in front of her. 

"You dare mention this to _anyone, especially _Pan,and I swear I'll resign and name you as successor to Capsule Corps."

Bra laughed but cut it short when she saw how serious he was. 

"Fine! Don't get all worked up about it. It's not like you knew it was Pan or anything. Just calm down."

Trunks stared at her for a bit longer before letting both wrists go. 

"Get in there, I'll follow you in a couple of minutes."

Bra grimaced and looked at her brother. He looked down right miserable.

"Trunks-"

He turned away and started packing up his things. Bra sighed and headed towards the front of the queue. She waved at the bouncer, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before being quickly let in. Trunks looked at the watch on his wrist, he'd give them five minutes before going in after them. Or would he? Trunks could not get the image of Pan out of his head, and it was ruining his plans. There was no way he could follow through with his plan now. Bra would completely take it the wrong way. Trunks sighed. 

*What do I do now?*

Trunks ran a hand through his hair and rolled his neck around. 

*Ahhh screw it, Pan's my best friend and most loyal confidant. If Bra wants to think something else is going on, let her think it. I don't care.*

Trunks smirked and grabbed his now encapsulated belongings. He strode up to the bouncer and shook him by the hand. The bouncer grinned. Three celebrities in the club at once, boy was this going to be good for business. He opened the door and Trunks strode towards the lights and smoke. 

*Here we go.*

……….To be Continued?

_Alright, I know that this one took a bit longer than I would have liked, but I have actually got it done. I apologize if this chapter seems a bit clichéd, I try to steer away from that where possible, but sometimes it is bound to happen. Again, I'd love any comments/compliments/complaints about anything at all. It helps me to improve my writing and usually helps your experience. If you have any ideas about what is going to happen next please comment, I'd love to see whether you guys are thinking along the same lines as me. ^_^ Once again, I'll try to get another chapter out in semi-decent time, but exams are approaching for me, so I may have to sacrifice some writing time to revise. Drop me a line if you want to know anything at all __è saiyan_twinz@emailaccount.com. _

_What is Trunks planning? Will Pan enjoy it? And will saiyan-twinz ever get around to progressing with the plot? Find out next time on 'Breaking Through'  _

    


	3. Out of the Pan and into the fire

Breaking Through - Chapter 3

"Out of the Pan, and into the fire…"

_Okay, here goes the next chapter in the story. Hopefully you guys will be a little bit less peeved off about the time it took me to get this chapter out :) It took me a MONTH!!! I didn't think I was THAT busy ^_^(). Ahh well, here you go…_

PREVIOUSLY 

He turned away and started packing up his things. Bra sighed and headed towards the front of the queue. She waved at the bouncer, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before being quickly let in. Trunks looked at the watch on his wrist, he'd give them five minutes before going in after them. Or would he? Trunks could not get the image of Pan out of his head, and it was ruining his plans. There was no way he could follow through with his plan now. Bra would completely take it the wrong way. Trunks sighed. 

*What do I do now?*

Trunks ran a hand through his hair and rolled his neck around. 

*Ahhh screw it, Pan's my best friend and most loyal confidant. If Bra wants to think something else is going on, let her think it. I don't care*.

Trunks smirked and grabbed his now encapsulated belongings. He strode up to the bouncer and shook him by the hand. The bouncer grinned. Three celebrities in the club at once, boy was this going to be good for business. He opened the door and Trunks strode towards the lights and smoke. 

*Here we go.*

**AND NOW….**

****

Trunks took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he made his way in towards the darkness. He had never really been into the clubbing scene, and as someone blew smoke into his face, he remembered why. He scrunched up his nose and tried to get rid of the stench that was invading his nostrils. His father often commented on humans and their 'damned foolish social practices', and for once he found himself agreeing. The music was pounding with the bass turned all the way up. Trunks smiled. Now _that_ was the only way to enjoy music. He made his way through the crowds, ignoring the stares and comments, as he continued to search for his sister and best friend. Bra would be easy to locate. She had a habit of making herself the center of attention wherever she traveled, besides, she was taller than most and had bright blue hair. How could he _miss _her? Pan on the other hand would be much harder to locate; she was short, and had black hair, which did not make it easy to find her in a near pitch-black room. He positioned himself near the bar and scanned the crowds for a familiar face. After searching for what seemed like forever, he spotted Pan's head poking out from the center of the room. Trunks grinned and started to walk towards the young demi-saiyan, but stopped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around to come face to face with a tall and well-built tank of a man. 

"Excuse me, but are you Mr Trunks Briefs?"

Trunks looked at the man suspiciously. He had a horrible feeling about this…

The man smiled shyly and held out a banknote and a pen. 

"Would you be a sweetie and sign this for me?" 

Trunks paled but placed a fake smile on his face. He hesitantly took the pen and the banknote and bent towards the bar. He turned around just in time to see the man's eyes travel from his posterior, back to his face. Trunks sighed, why did this always happen to him? It was like _someone _was trying to give him a hint. 

*I am NOT GAY DENDE*

He hoped the Namekian guardian was listening to him that time. Trunks looked back to the man and smiled apprehensively. 

"Uh, what did you want me to write?"

The man gave a wide grin, and Trunks mentally slapped himself. Like a moth to the flame.

"Well, you could put your number on it if you like! Or I could give you mine. I guess I'd better introduce myself first. Hi my names Jarrad."

He stuck out his hand in Trunks' direction. Trunks sighed and shook his hand firmly. It was time to pull out the big guns, time to lie through his teeth and hope that it wasn't gonna come back and bite him in the aforementioned rear end. He draped an arm around the man's shoulders and turned him around to face the dance-floor.

"Nice to meet you Jarrad. Now, you seem like a nice guy and all, but you see _THAT_ girl over there".

He pointed to Pan dancing amongst a group of guys.

"Well you see, she's my date for tonight, and I don't really think she'd be too happy with me if I ditched her, do you?"

The man blushed and shook his head. Trunks flashed the guy his 'can-I-have-a-day-off-Mom' smile and dropped his arm from the man's shoulders.

"Glad to see you understand then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some making up to do."

He winked and walked quickly away from the now desolate-looking man. As soon as he had turned around, he took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Not only had he gotten himself out of a VERY embarrassing situation, he'd avoided having to sign the guys damn banknote. However, upon realizing what he had just gotten himself into, Trunks' elation quickly disappeared. Now he was going to have to make it look like Pan was his date.  Things could not get any worse. He made his way slowly toward the center of the dance-floor where it appeared a circle had been formed around a few dancers. 

*Oh good, at least that means that I can slip out and tell Pan about the situation before- Oh bollocks!*

In the middle of the ring were Pan and Bra dancing together. No-one else. Just the two of them and a group of men ogling nearby and making catcalls. Trunks slapped a hand over his face. He must have done something pretty nasty to annoy the green guardian for _this_ to be happening. He looked back over his shoulder to see Jarrad talking excitedly to a group of what appeared to be reporters. He groaned. Which should be sacrificed? His public reputation, or Pan's respect? Jarrad caught his glance and waved. Trunks quickly spun back around. To be away from that? Pan's respect _any _day. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way closer to the dancing girls. The music playing still had a lot of bass, and he thanked Dende for simple mercies. _This _he may be able to bluff his way through, as long as he could get Pan in on the act. He shoved his way through the tight-knit circle until he broke through. Bra caught his eye and glanced at him suspiciously. Trunks shot her a helpless look before gesturing to Pan.

"Hey little sis, do you mind if I have my date back?"

Bra grinned evilly, and grabbed both of Pan's shoulders and gave her a light shake to get her attention.

"Oi, Your 'date' wants to dance with you."

Bra slid off to dance with one of the eager guys around her. Before Pan had a chance frown, Trunks had placed himself only 3cm away from her body. He leant down a rubbed a hand over her shoulder, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"Please just go along, I got myself into…trouble." 

Pan rolled her eyes but snaked an arm around his back, hiding the smirk on her face by leaning her neck to the side and closing her eyes.

_"What did you do THIS time?" _

They both started moving to the music, breaking away from one another as the tempo built up. Trunks stepped behind Pan and placed both hands on her waist.

"Lied through my ass to get away from a fan."

Pan laughed and pulled Trunks towards the edge of the floor.

_"And this was the best you could come up with?"_

Trunks chuckled. He had to admit; this was by far the most ludicrous half-baked plan he had ever come up with. Thank Kami that Pan was so reliable. They both grinned at one another. The fun was broken however, as a nearby dancer crashed into Trunks as he passed by, emptying the contents of his drink on both him and his 'date'. Trunks' hair was sopping, and the side of Pan's top was darkened by the amber fluid in the glass. Everything went quiet, as the two famous celebrities stood stock-still, blinking in surprise. The man who spilt the drink smiled sheepishly.

"Whoops."

Pan snapped out of her stupor and anger flashed in her eyes. A vein appeared down the front of her forehead and Trunks could feel her KI spike as she walked menacingly up to her 'attacker'.  

"_WHOOPS?_"

She stopped as Trunks grabbed her arm, slowly shaking his head. 

"Not now, you don't need this."

He tugged on her arm and pulled her slowly towards the door. He glanced over and locked eyes with his sister. She nodded and gave him a dramatic sigh before turning back to her dancing partners. 

"Okay, who's next?"

The corner of Trunks' mouth lifted as he continued to make his way through the still 'too quiet' crowd, with a pissed-off demi Saiyan in tow. As soon as they had exited the building, and made it to a dark alleyway Pan took off into the sky. Trunks powered up and flew after her.

"Pan? PAN!!! Wait up!!"

There was no response; Pan continued to fly into the night sky. Trunks sighed and powered up, blasting quickly towards the female demi-Saiyan. He performed a barrel roll so he was flying stomach-up. He grinned as he slowly increased his speed and flew underneath Pan. She looked down and couldn't help but smile. He had his arms behind his head, and looked like he was floating leisurely on a pool instead of 3000 feet above the ground. 

"Why were you ignoring me?"

Trunks stuck his bottom lip out and gave her big puppy dog eyes. Pan laughed and dropped out of the sky and onto Trunks' prone stomach, adjusting herself to sit cross-legged. 

"I wasn't ignoring you… I just wanted to get out of these clothes."

Trunks smirked and ran a hand up Pans arm.

"Oh were you now? If I had've known that's what you had planned for tonight I would've pulled you out the door much quicker." 

Pan laughed and slapped his arm away. 

"You need to get your mind out of the gutter Mister."

Trunks grinned wider, and shut his eyes, as they flew in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. They were high enough up now so that there was no city noise, nothing to interrupt their thoughts. Trunks opened his eyes when he felt a small vibration on his chest. Pan was shivering, and she had her arms wrapped around her body. Without saying anything, Trunks spun her around, and pulled her back towards his chest so she was lying with her back pressed up against his front. He raised his KI, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed contently and covered his hand with hers. Pan stared up at the night sky, and the spattering of stars overhead. She wondered how many of those stars she had passed by all those years ago. How many planets and cultures she had missed out on, in the hunt for the Dragonballs. They had all sacrificed so much on that journey, and for what? 

"You miss it don't you?"

Pan jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She hadn't expected him to say anything. It was so peaceful up there, it was nice just to enjoy it once in a while. 

"Mmmmhmmmm" 

Trunks grinned into the night sky. 

"I miss the peacefulness, the quiet and the beauty of it all. There was so much that we missed out on because of the damned _Dragonballs_." 

Trunks couldn't help but notice the revulsion in her voice when she mentioned the legendary orange orbs. It wasn't surprising that she hated them. They had caused more problems than they were worth, and because of them, Pan lost one of the most important things to her. Her Grandfather. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. He had spent just as much time with Goku on that ship, and he missed the noble fighter as much as anyone.

"Just think, if it weren't for the Dragonballs, you never would have had the chance to spend so much time with Goku and I. We definitely wouldn't be best friends."

Pan gave him a sad smile, it may have fooled anyone else, but Trunks could see the sadness lying behind her eyes. It still hurt her deeply. 

"No?"

Trunks grinned.

"No. Older guys don't make friends with younger girls."

Pan frowned, she strained her neck to look him in the eyes. 

"Then why did you become friends with me?"

Trunks rolled and dropped the unsuspecting girl out of the air. Pan grunted in surprise before stopping herself and blasting after him. When she caught up, she punched him hard on the shoulder. Trunks laughed as he rubbed the spot. 

"Because I got to _know_ you.  Besides, you're more like a guy." 

Pan stopped in mid air, forcing Trunks to as well. He turned to see her floating in the one spot, a mix between a scowl and a frown on her face.

"Wow Trunks, you go from complimenting me to insulting me in the one sentence. Thank you _very_ much." 

Trunks edged towards the petite girl, shaking his head furiously. 

"No. You misunderstand me. Nearly all of the girls I know have hidden agenda's, they don't care about the things I like. You enjoy physical activity, and you tell it like it is. I _like_ that about you. But in those respects you're more like a guy, you'd prefer to beat someone up if you had a problem with them rather than backstab and connive. Kami knows that's gonna get you into trouble in the near future" 

Pan relaxed visibly, she couldn't help but feel proud that her generally criticized traits were now being praised. She hung her head, slightly embarrassed that she had over-reacted in such a huge way. 

"Ummm….sorry for flying off the handle."

Trunks laughed and flew back over to where she was and gave her a one armed hug. 

"No sweat. You've had one hell of a day by anyone's standards. Tell you what, tomorrow morning come by Capsule Corps at about 8. I'm gonna take you out to celebrate _my way_."

Pan looked up at the tall demi-Saiyan skeptically. She had enough of celebrating, all she wanted to do was sit back and relax for a couple of days. 

"Trunks-"

He clamped a hand down over her mouth. 

"Uh uh, you're not gonna squirm your way out of this. Trust me, you'll enjoy it." 

Pan yanked Trunks' hand away from her mouth and laughed. 

"You know that sounds really perverted Trunks. Anyone else would take that _completely _the wrong way."

He let go of her and flew in the direction of CC, turning around and grinning at her before blasting into the sky.  

"Yeah, well you're not just anyone, are you?"

Pan laughed as she slowly lowered herself towards the ground. Somehow, Trunks had managed to fly her to her Parents house. Was that his plan or not? She wasn't entirely sure with him. The lights were all on and music could be heard playing from the lounge room. Pan frowned and looked at her watch. 1.00am. What were her parents doing up at one o clock in the morning? Surely they weren't waiting for her? They didn't even know that she was going to be coming home tonight. As she touched down, a cold grip tightened on her stomach. 

*Grandpa's birthday. How could I? After all he's _tried _to do for me.*

Pan took off at a dead sprint towards the house. How was she going to survive this one? As she got closer and closer to the house she could distinctly hear the mixed chatter of a large number of people. A large number of _drunk _people by the sound of things. Pan slowed as she noticed a few bodies sprawled out on the grass, either passed out or laughing and talking to the closest object in the vicinity. One woman was having a deep and meaningful with a small shrub. Pan side-stepped and dodged some flying limbs before she reached the house. 

*When the children are out, the parents will play*

Inside was nearly as chaotic, bodies running about, dancing and collapsed. Pan scanned the lounge room, boy she was glad she would be out early in the morning. It would take years to clean up the mess in that room alone. She could see a number of empty and discarded champagne and wine bottles littered throughout the house. How could so few people drink _so much? _It was positively mind-boggling. She tried to locate her parent's KIs, which was quite easy considering the condition of the other guests on their property. She suspected that many of them were about to slip into alcohol-induced comas. Oh well, not her problem. She headed up towards her parents room, which she knew would be one of a few rooms that would not be open to their guests. Like herself, Videl and Gohan were very particular when it came to their privacy. She knocked on the door, and slowly opened it after hearing her mother's tired greeting. In her father's armchair sat her grandfather, slumped over and quite thoroughly inebriated. Her parents were standing guard over him, keeping him company when he woke up and mumbled incoherently before falling back to sleep. When her mother spied her, she walked over with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Pan-chan. We're so proud of you."

However she stopped before hugging her to take in her tomboy daughter's new appearance. 

"Pan! What on earth………………are you drunk?"

Pan laughed and closed the distance between herself and her mother, feigning shock and hurt.

"No Mom, but I could ask you the same question! What's with all the people?"

Pan walked up and hugged Gohan, giving him a kiss on the cheek before sitting herself near her Grandfather. Videl gave her only daughter a tired smile before gesturing to Hercule. 

"Your Grandpa here decided that our place would be a better place for a celebratory birthday party than his own. He said it had something to do with not wanting to attract attention. We've been up all night trying to prevent people getting lost out in the forest or falling in the river and drowning. I tell you now, drunk people and water don't mix. I'm not sure whether most of the people outside have collapsed from alcohol or from your father. You see he has this theory. Give them a tap before they get too drunk, and you have less cleaning up to do in the morning."

Pan grinned and glanced over at Gohan who was turning a nice shade of red. 

"I knew he had an evil streak in there somewhere. Mine can't have come completely from you Mom."

Gohan laughed as Videl gave her daughter a calculating glare.

"Ohh, I think you're doing fine on your own. So what brings you by dear?"

Pan looked shocked. She didn't know what to expect from her parents tonight, but this definitely was not on the list. She had just naturally assumed that they would be disappointed with her, but obviously not. 

"Grandpa's birthday of course." 

"……………"

"What?"

Gohan and Videl both looked at one another with doubtful expressions on their faces. Pan knew they weren't taking the bait, there were just too many inconsistencies in her story. _Clue number one: daughter comes home in leather pants and tank top smelling of smoke and booze. Clue two: Upon arriving home, daughter casually, and in retrospect stupidly, asks why people are getting drunk at her Grandfathers party. Clue three: Daughter keeps glancing guiltily over to her grandfather sitting in the chair with his hand clasped around her pendant. _Gohan walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Do we really have to explain?"

Pan sighed and hung her head, rubbing her hand over her face in frustration. 

"No. I just didn't want you to be disappointed with me. It completely slipped my mind, and you would not believe the day I've had-" 

Videl came and sat down on the other side of her daughter. 

"You don't need to explain, he understands. He told us about the present you gave him. Kami knows it was the only thing he talked about all night."

Pan glanced at her Grandfather, his hand still clutching at the pendant intermittently, as if reminding himself that it was still there. She couldn't help but grin. Her present had obviously struck quite a chord with him. No matter how trying her Grandfather could sometimes be, she couldn't help but love him for all that he had done for her, or at least _tried _to do for her. Gohan smiled and pulled Pan towards the door.

"Honey go back to your apartment, I don't think you'll get much sleep around here tonight. We've got everything covered here, and when he wakes up, we'll tell him you dropped by." 

Pan looked guiltily back at her parents.

"Are you guys sure? I mean I could help-"

Videl shook her head and all but pushed her daughter out of the door. 

"NO! Go home, get some rest, you're going to have a BIG day tomorrow."

Pan frowned as the door shut behind her, that was definitely strange. Usually her parents were overjoyed to have her back home, although considering the circumstances she couldn't help but agree with their decision. They had enough to deal with in the morning, and she would have reporters hassling her all day long tomorrow. She made her way down the stairs and out into the night sky once again. To land at her not-so-humble abode. It was going to be a _BIIIIG _day tomorrow - in more ways than one. 

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

Pan shot through the skies the next morning. Her KI had sky-rocketed, and anyone in the immediate distance would be able to feel the pull of her energy. Her hair whipped around her face and she subconsciously clenched and unclenched both fists. In the near distance, Capsule Corps appeared, and as Pan approached it, her KI started to rise ever so slightly. Surrounding the grounds were streets full of reporting crews and journalists. Damn vultures just couldn't leave anyone alone. She gained some altitude, hiding herself in the clouds. There was now only one way to get into Capsule Corps unnoticed. Slowly she built up her energy, powering up as much as possible without damaging any nearby property. She charged a small KI ball in her hand and scanned some nearby parkland, her plan would work providing no-one was too close. She opened her eyes and smiled, not a single soul was present. She drew her hand back and threw the ball at a nearby tree, it erupted in brilliant red flames, drawing the attention of all the reporters on the ground. Pan grinned and shot down towards Capsule Corps as fast as she could go. No one should be able to see her, but it was better to be safe than sorry. As soon as she made a touch-down, she sprinted inside, and slammed the door behind her. Pan slid down against the door, drawing deep breaths in and out. She was interrupted when she heard someone groan, she looked up and saw Bra slumped at the kitchen table, her head in her hands.

"Paaan! Did you really _have _to slam the door so loudly?"

The normally bubbly girl looked awful, she had large bags under her eyes, and by the pained expression on her face, she had one hell of a headache. Pan stood up and walked straight past the distressed girl, heading instead towards the stairs. 

"Is your brother up in his room?"

Bra frowned but nodded. Something had to be wrong for the girl to refer to Trunks as 'your brother'. By the sounds of things, the purple-haired wonder was in for an ass-kicking. Pan headed straight up the stairs, the same determined scowl adorned her face. When she reached Trunks room she barged straight in, no knocking or even checking to see he was up. 

"Trunks!!! Get your lazy bum out of bed and have a look at THIS!!" 

The demi-Saiyan was so startled by the rude awakening that he fell out of bed, landing awkwardly on the floor. He grabbed his head and sat up, a scowl on his face, and water in his eyes. 

"PAN!! What's the big idea? You scared me half to death,"

He glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table

"Its 6.45, on a Saturday morning. Didn't I tell you to be here at eight?"

Pan ignored his question and opened her bag, pulling out a wad of newspaper pages and magazines. She threw them on his bed and pointed out the window. 

"I've been getting calls since five o clock this morning asking for interviews. Those _rats _out there published all these today. Everyone is going to see these. I'm never going to live down the embarrassment."

Trunks rolled his eyes and picked up one of the many articles littering his room. 

"C'mon Pan, I know that they're a pain but they're not all _that-"_

He stopped as soon as he glanced down at the article. He sat down on his bed and quickly scan read the article. The further he got, the whiter he became. This was definitely not good. He looked back up at Pan, her face twisted in anguish. 

"Holy Shit."

…..To Be Continued?

Okay, there's another chappy up. I think this one is better than the last, I was quite disappointed with how that turned out. Hopefully this one makes up for it. What's in the articles that's got both Pan and Trunks upset? Will it affect their plans, or will it only strengthen Trunks' resolve? Read and Review. Any comments gratefully accepted. 

   


End file.
